tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Who is Elena Gilbert?
Opis *Minor spoilers for 4x15* I finally finished this :D I've been working on this all evening, and I mean all evening non stop so a lot of hours haha I wish I could have made this longer but I couldn't find a long decent instrumental so in the end I just went for this one :) I love making videos like this, I find them the most fun to make haha So if you know me well or read all my descriptions you could probably have guessed this was going to happen eventually, I just love Elena!! I just have hated seeing all the hate she's received this season. In my opinion it's so undeserved. She's an incredible character, so courageous and strong and despite all the loss in her life she carries on fighting. My heart completely broke for her in the last episode, just seeing her completely broken was so horrible!! I can't decide whether I agree with what Damon did or not, but I've been thinking about it (i'm a bit odd like that) and I think it was probably the best decision because who knows what she might have done, as she said earlier in the season 'my brother's all that's holding me together right now' and so Damon's right, without him, despite all her friends, she just can't keep going with her humanity. Plus I think she'd have turned it off on her own in time!! Oh and I have to say despite the promo being hilarious, it's also so heartbreaking for me to see Elena so numb, she has no feelings at all in her expression, her voice, so sad!! And she is nothing like Katherine in that promo either since i've seen a lot of people say that, Katherine at least has feeling!!! I shall end my love for Elena ramble now and just say I really hope you enjoy this, I tried to capture her character throughout the seasons. I just couldn't put too much emphasis on the latest episode because it was just too sad for me!! DEDICATIONS: Milica http://www.youtube.com/user/TheMica993 Happy birthday hun!! :D I don't know how much of a fan of Elena you are but I really wanted to dedicate something to you so I could wish you a happy birthday!! I hope you have a fantastic day and get everything you wished for. You're an amazing person and such a talented vidder!! I adore all of your videos :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you like this :) Nina http://www.youtube.com/user/xchuckandblairx Because how could I make an Elena video and not dedicate it to you?! Not possible! You are so amazing hun, we have like the same opinions on everything!! And especially when it comes to Elena these days and all the hate she gets. I love discussing everything with you, and I hope you're not dead from last nights episode like I am!! Or at least maybe this could help bring you back to life seeing Elena happy?? haha I really hope you like this hun!! Just thank you for being the best friend ever, I LOVE YOU!!!! HUGE THANKS TO THESE AMAZING PEOPLE: LullabyProduction giseledute ThexJamstervidsx themeralovemisa aussyangelx xDenySalvatorex3 Thank you for helping me find quotes and scenes!! I couldn't have done this without you guys, thank you!! :) Running off to sleep, I am never awake at 3:26am which I apparently am now. Dedication to uploading this video haha i'm on a collab making and replying spree tomorrow so yeah looking forward to that haha I hope you like this and I hope people can start to understand Elena's character again in case they stopped. I don't know if this could possibly do that since it's really simple but well I guess there's hope haha sorry this description is massive I really need to shut up!! LOVE YOU! Amanda xxx Kategoria:Filmy